Les saumons
by Aeliheart974
Summary: Watari a une soi-disant idée de génie, Kunimi n'a pas signé pour ça, et Kindaichi essaie seulement d'être un ami serviable. KyouHaba, Crack.


Coucou les amis, c'est moi Mickey ! Vous voulez venir voir ma nouvelle maison ?

Ben vous vous êtes trompés de porte, ici on est en enfer. Ceci est un OS KyouHaba, pairing qui ne reçoit pas assez d'amour. C'est pour ça que j'ai décidé de lui manquer de respect en postant cet OS stupide. Vous êtes prévenus il est archi concon, c'est ma marque de fabrique.

Vous connaissez le blabla cet OS fait partie d'une OS Week dont les thèmes sont les suivants :

Day 1 : Never Have I Ever / Cinema

Day 2 : Secret Hideaway / Art

Day 3 : **Betrayal** / Heart Song

Day 4 : Seeing Red / Boundaries

Day 5 : Without / Patience

Day 6 : Illogical / Knowing How

Day 7 : Remorse / Plans

Un grand merci à **Sherma83** qui m'a relue et à **Thalilitwen** pour son soutien en toutes circonstances, im love u

C'est l'OS du mercredi alors qu'on est vendredi mais à part ça tout va bien. Je suis archi en retard LMAO pour être à l'heure faudrait que j'écrive deux OS ce soir, souhaitez moi du courage (ou pas, ça dépend si vous voulez que je manque de respect à tous les pairings de hq)

BONNE LECTURE

* * *

**Les saumons**

– Ça commence vraiment à devenir relou, grogna Kindaichi.

– On croirait qu'au bout d'un an et demi ça se serait amélioré... soupira Watari.

– Regarde le temps que ça a pris à Oikawa et Iwaizumi. On est pas au bout de nos peines.

– Oui, mais si tu prends Matsukawa et Hanamaki...

– Ben tiens, comparons deux gars qui ont toujours été comme cul et chemise depuis leur rencontre à deux autres qui pouvaient pas passer une heure dans la même pièce sans se crier dessus jusqu'à y'a pas si longtemps...

C'était la première contribution de Kunimi à cette conversation et elle semblait uniquement motivée par le plaisir de contredire Kindaichi.

Les trois joueurs de l'équipe d'AobaJohsai prenaient leur déjeuner sur le toit de l'école, et en profitaient pour se plaindre de leurs malheurs quotidiens comme à leur habitude. Cette fois-ci, le problème en question concernait le comportement plus qu'affligeant de leur capitaine et de leur ace.

– Ouais bon on peut toujours rêver, soupira Kindaichi.

– On a plus le temps pour ça. Il faut _agir_.

Kunimi se tourna vers Watari, plissant les yeux comme s'il ne le reconnaissait plus.

– Il fut un temps ou je te pensais raisonnable.

Watari prit un air coupable.

– Je sais, mais là je le fais pour mon meilleur ami... et aussi pour nous tous.

– Bizarrement à chaque fois qu'on me parle d'un plan foireux « pour l'équipe » ça tourne mal...

– Je te remercierai de ne pas me comparer à Hanamaki. Contrairement à son idée vraiment trop compliquée et casse-gueule pour voler la voiture du coach, mon plan est sans danger et très simple.

– Je me tire, bailla Kunimi.

Kindaichi le retint par la manche.

– Pas question, je veux entendre ce qu'il a à dire.

Kunimi hocha la tête et lui tapota l'épaule.

– C'est cool pour toi, mon pote.

Kindaichi ne le lâcha pas.

– Désolé, mais on est tous dans le même bateau.

– Je refuse. Yahaba nous écorchera vifs si on se lance dans un plan foireux -

– Puisque je te dis que c'est pas un plan foireux ! Tout va très bien se passer.

– Vous me faites perdre mon temps.

– Tu t'es fait perdre deux minutes toi-même en protestant sans même m'avoir écouté, techniquement...

Lassé de combattre, Kunimi consentit à se rasseoir, gagnant un sourire triomphant de Kindaichi.

– Bon, on sait très bien qu'ils sont tous les deux très très amoureux l'un de l'autre... dit Watari.

Kunimi grimaça de dégoût alors que cent souvenirs ridicules refaisaient surface dans son esprit. Kyoutani rougissant comme une collégienne à chaque fois que Yahaba s'approchait trop de lui – c'était devenu magistralement facile pour ce dernier de se faire obéir, car il était désormais persuadé que Kyoutani avait peur qu'il le frappe – ou Yahaba passant au peigne fin les trois lettres d'admiratrices envoyées à Kyoutani pour la Saint Valentin en blâmant le sacro-saint « intérêt du club de volleyball ».

_« Ben oui, ça serait mauvais pour nous s'il commençait à sécher l'entraînement pour aller voir une fille » _avait-il tenté de se justifier comme s'il n'était pas parfaitement au courant que Kyoutani avait refoulé les trois.

– Je croyais que t'allais pas me faire perdre mon temps à déblatérer des évidences.

– Bref. On va faire simple. On leur donne rendez-vous pour voir un film et on se casse discrètement jusqu'à les laisser tous seuls.

– Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'il se passera quoi que ce soit ? Tu l'as vu dans ta boule de cristal ?

– Eh bien figure-toi que selon l'horoscope de demain, les astres sont alignés pour que tout roule.

– Je regrette Hanamaki. Et j'aurai jamais cru dire une chose pareille.

Kunimi sentit des sueurs froides lui couler le long du dos en voyant que Kindaichi grattait son menton dépourvu de barbe d'un air pensif.

– Kindaichi, l'encourage pas.

– Ça pourrait marcher.

– Mais non ! Tellement de choses pourraient mal tourner ! Alors quoi, on se barre chacun son tour ? Et on fait quoi d'autre, on leur paie un gros paquet de pop corn pour être sûr qu'ils se prendront la main ? Yahaba verra clair dans notre jeu.

Kunimi arqua un sourcil devant le sourire triomphant de Watari.

– Quoi ? croassa-t-il.

– T'as dit _notre_ jeu, répliqua-t-il, tout sourire.

Kyoutani se gratta l'arrière de la tête, se demandant pour la centième fois pourquoi il avait accepté de venir. Il avait essayé de refuser, techniquement. Il ne se rendait au cinéma que lorsqu'il était certain que le film lui plairait et Dieu savait que ça n'était pas le cas ce samedi après midi. Et pourtant il se trouvait aux côtés de quatre de ses coéquipiers dans la file d'attente pour acheter du pop-corn.

– Putain, déjà qu'on fait la queue trois heures pour les tickets, on pourrait éviter de se la taper deux fois.

– Me dis pas que t'as pas faim ? rétorqua Yahaba.

– Ça peut paraître fou, mais à quatorze heures je peux me passer d'un concentré de diabète.

– Ce que t'es rabat-joie...

Kyoutani ne se donna pas la peine de répondre par autre chose qu'un grognement, se souvenant subitement pourquoi il avait accepté de venir. Lorsque Watari avait suggéré qu'ils aillent voir ce film, Yahaba avait trouvé l'idée excellente et avait tellement insisté – trois minutes – qu'il avait finir par capituler. Il se souvenait à peine de quoi parlait le film qu'ils allaient voir et s'en moquait pas mal. Il n'aurait qu'à faire une petite sieste.

_« Allez, ça fait super longtemps qu'on a pas fait de sortie tous ensemble ! _»

Kyoutani avait jugé inutile de faire remarquer à son capitaine qu'ils se voyaient plusieurs fois par semaine aux entraînements, qu'ils étaient dans la même classe et qu'en ce qui concernait la cohésion de l'équipe, il n'y avait pas de quoi s'alarmer. Watari et Kindaichi discutaient à voix basse d'un air qui aurait presque pu être suspect s'il en avait eu quoi que ce soit à foutre, et Kunimi, fidèle à lui-même, lisait un article sur Dieu savait quoi – sans doute la reproduction des loutres – sur son téléphone.

Peu lui importait ce film à la noix, au final. Au fond de lui, Kyoutani savait pertinemment qu'il l'avait fait pour que Yahaba lui lâche la grappe. Et accessoirement pour lui faire plaisir, mais il ne le saurait évidement jamais.

– Tu vas bouffer tout ça ? s'étonna-t-il devant l'énorme pot de pop-corn que Yahaba venait de commander.

– Bien sûr que non, je partagerai avec toi dans ma grande mansuétude.

– Je t'ai dit que j'en voulais pas.

– T'aurais fini par m'en piquer pendant tout le film et j'aurais pas tenu jusqu'à la fin des pubs.

– Tch.

Kyoutani capta un regard impossible à déchiffrer de la part de Kunimi.

– Tu veux ma photo ?

– Ouais, pour mettre dans mon album de singes. rétorqua t-il d'un ton laconique.

– Taisez-vous, fit Yahaba. Vous allez gêner les gens.

Ils venaient d'entrer dans la salle de cinéma qui était quelque peu étroite, comparée à celles dont Kyoutani avait l'habitude. Maintenant qu'il y faisait attention, elle était également presque vide.

– Tout va bien ? lui demanda Yahaba qui venait de constater son air perplexe.

– Ouais. Je me disais juste que c'était bizarre qu'il y ait aussi peu de monde un samedi aprèm.

– Ah, ça. Sans doute parce que le film parle de l'exploitation des saumons sauvages en Norvège.

Kyoutani manqua de s'étouffer avec le pop corn qu'il venait de voler dans le paquet de Yahaba.

– Hein ? Mais tu m'as dit que c'était un film policier !

– Ouais, mais c'était le seul moyen que tu te joignes à nous.

Outré, Kyoutani cracha :

– T'es qu'un sale petit sournois. Je serai quand même venu, t'en sais rien... remarque tu me donnes pas envie de revenir.

Yahaba lui caressa la tête.

– Tu t'en remettras, je te promets.

Il était toujours aussi difficile pour Kyoutani de décider s'il voulait étrangler ou embrasser Yahaba. Sans doute un peu des yeux.

– Si ça devient chiant, je me casse.

– Oh, surtout pas. Watari, mets-toi à sa gauche… voilà, parfait.

Coincé entre Yahaba et Watari, Kyoutani regrettait chacun de ses choix depuis sa décision d'intégrer le club de volley de l'école jusqu'à celle de rentrer dans cette salle de cinéma.

Lorsque le film démarra enfin, après treize pages de publicité, Kyoutani considéra sérieusement l'option du suicide. Ils étaient véritablement devant un documentaire sur les saumons.

– Et ça dure combien de temps cette merde ?

– Quatre heures, répondit Watari, la bouche pleine de pop corn. Il a reçu de très bonnes critiques.

Kyoutani se fit la réflexion de ne plus jamais leur faire confiance pour choisir un film – ou même une quelconque sortie. C'était terminé.

Au bout de quinze minutes de film qui firent l'effet de quinze heures à Kyoutani, Kindaichi se leva pour aller aux toilettes. Kyoutani songea à faire mine d'y aller lui aussi, mais de ne jamais revenir.

– Il en met du temps, Kindaichi, fit remarquer Yahaba.

– Oh tu sais ce que c'est, il a des problèmes de transit intestinal, dit Kunimi.

Watari s'étouffa avec sa gorgée de soda et Kunimi lui tapa dans le dos d'un air compatissant.

– Ah ouais ? Le pauvre.

– Je t'assure, continua Kunimi. c'est pas beau à voir.

– J'imagine bien... grimaça Yahaba.

Environ dix minutes après, Kunimi sortit son téléphone de sa poche.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as besoin de sortir ton portable au ciné, râla Kyoutani. La lumière dérange tout le monde.

\- Si tout le monde, c'est toi plus la vieille devant….

Yahaba lui donna une claque derrière la tête.

\- Dis donc, le respect tu connais ?

\- Parle-lui de respect, avec son portable à la con !

\- Vous savez quoi, je vais téléphoner dehors et vous laisser à votre scène de ménage.

\- Mais enfin, ça peut pas attendre ? protesta Yahaba.

Kunimi secoua la tête d'un air grave.

\- Pas du tout, le cours du pétrole vient de prendre un coup, mes actions sont en danger. Faut que j'appelle mon conseiller.

Sur ces mots, il quitta son siège.

\- Depuis quand il a des actions en bourse, Kunimi ? s'étonna Watari.

Yahaba haussa les épaules.

\- Il est encore plus cinglé que ce que je pensais, gromella Kyoutani.

\- Regarde le film, Kyoutani, soupira Yahaba.

Quinze minutes plus tard, ni Kunimi ni Kindaichi n'étaient revenus. Watari semblait inquiet et il chuchota à Kyoutani :

\- Je vais voir si tout va bien.

\- Pour qui ? Le loup de Wall Street ou l'autre incontinent ?

\- Les deux, bafouilla Watari.

Yahaba le regarda partir avec un haussement de sourcils, mais se replongea rapidement dans le film passionnant qui défilait sur l'écran. Il se passa dix minutes, puis une demi-heure, et enfin une heure complète sans qu'aucun de leurs trois coéquipiers ne réapparaisse. Kyoutani le savait, car il scrutait les chiffres phosphorescents de sa montre toutes les trente secondes en espérant que les quatre heures se soient écoulées. Après une heure et demie d'absence, il n'y tint pus.

– Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent, tous les trois ? explosa Kyoutani. C'était l'idée de Watari ce film de mes deux, et il le regarde même pas ! Dites-moi que je rêve.

Yahaba grimaça.

– Je ferai mieux d'aller voir ce qu'ils font...

– Et me laisser tout seul devant cette merde ? Pas moyen.

Kyoutani réalisa subitement ce que tout ça voulait dire.

– En fait, tu fais partie de leur plan. Vous avez organisé cette sortie film de thons qui dure cinq heures pour vous foutre de ma gueule et me laisser tout seul, bah tu sais quoi y'a pas moyen que tu sortes d'ici.

Il lui attrapa le bras avant qu'il ne puisse réagir. Yahaba émit un claquement de langue agacé.

– Tu dis n'importe quoi, Kyoutani. Je sais pas du tout ce qu'ils trafiquent... mais bon j'imagine qu'on a qu'à attendre.

Ils reportèrent leur attention sur le film et Kyoutani ne se rendit compte que dix minutes plus tard qu'il tenait toujours le bras de Yahaba. Ce dernier semblait agité – ses yeux regardaient l'écran, mais ne cessaient de se poser furtivement sur lui de temps à autre.

– Sinon tu peux toujours avouer que votre plan a échoué. À moins que tu sois assez fier pour regarder ce torchon jusqu'à la fin pour faire genre.

– Mais je te dis que j'y suis pour rien ! Et puis c'est quoi ces accusations, tu me fais pas confiance ?

Kyoutani le maudit de jouer cette carte-là – pas après les mois qu'il leur avait fallu pour arriver à s'entendre à peu près correctement.

– Tu m'as quand même raconté que c'était un film policier.

Yahaba lui offrit un sourire coupable et Kyoutani leva les yeux au ciel.

– Ça compte pas, c'était un micromensonge, ça.

– Bien sûr.

– Je te dis que je sais pas ce qui leur prend. Quel intérêt de nous laisser là comme deux parfaits abrutis devant ce navet...

– C'est toi qui as dit qu'il avait l'air super.

– J'ai menti pour pas vexer Watari, il avait l'air d'y tenir.

– Ça donne grave envie de te faire confiance.

– Rho, ça va.

Excédé, Yahaba passa une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Je sais pas, j'ai naïvement pensé qu'on pourrait passer un bon moment tous ensemble.

\- Devant un film sur les saumons.

\- Si t'avais regardé de plus près ton ticket…

\- Ah, c'est de ma faute maintenant ? s'indigna Kyoutani.

Yahaba croisa les bras d'un air têtu.

\- T'avais qu'à pas venir si ça te fait autant chier de passer du temps avec nous.

\- C'est pas vrai. Tu déformes tout. J'aime juste pas les films sur les espadons et –

\- Sur les saumons ! s'écria Yahaba. On est là depuis deux heures, tu devrais savoir que c'est un film sur les _saumons, _pas sur les espadons !

Une vieille dame qui faisait partie des trois autres personnes présentes dans la salle de cinéma se retourna d'un air courroucé.

Yahaba se renfonça dans son siège avec mauvaise humeur.

\- Yahaba, grommela-t-il. Pourquoi on en est là ?

– Tu veux dire, au cinéma ? Seuls comme des cons ?

– Ouais, entre autres.

– Euh..

– Je vais te le dire moi. À tous les coups ils ont organisé cette mascarade en espérant que je –

– Que tu_ quoi_ ?

– Oublie.

– Kyoutani…

– Oublie, je te dis. Personne nous force à nous dire quoi que ce soit. On peut aussi se casser d'ici et ne plus jamais reparler de ce moment.

Il n'était pas venu dans ce cinéma pour parler de ses sentiments à Yahaba ; Ils étaient très bien là où ils étaient : enfouis là où personne ne pouvait les voir. Enfin pas tant que ça puisque Watari et ses deux complices avaient tout de même organisé cette sortie à la noix dans le but de les piéger.

Il se demanda un bref instant quelles étaient leurs motivations pour le mettre dans une situation pareille. Il préférait ne pas imaginer que c'était juste pour se payer sa tête. Qu'est-ce qu'ils s'imaginaient ? Que Yahaba et lui allaient subitement tomber dans les bras l'un de l'autre ? Que Yahaba éprouvait la même chose que lui ? Que des conneries.

Communiquer avec ses coéquipiers était plus facile cette année, grâce à des efforts des deux côtés, mais dès qu'il sortait du cadre du terrain de volleyball, Kyoutani avait l'impression de perdre toute capacité à se comporter naturellement avec eux. Il comprenait les signaux qu'ils se lançaient durant les matchs, comprenait le contact du ballon que Yahaba lui passait, mais ça, ce rendez-vous des plus étranges devant un film sur les saumons, il n'y comprenait rien.

C'était encore plus compliqué lorsqu'il était question de Yahaba. Ils étaient parvenus à se supporter et à jouer en semble sans se taper dessus, petit à petit. Sans Oikawa ni Iwaizumi, le début de l'année avait été compliqué. Beaucoup plus pour Yahaba que pour les autres d'ailleurs, même s'il mettait un point d'honneur à prétendre le contraire. Peut-être que de constater à quel point il se démenait pour succéder à Oikawa avait fait comprendre à Kyoutani qu'il avait plutôt intérêt à faire de même.

Si cela ne les empêchait pas de se disputer de temps à autre, mieux s'entendre avec Yahaba n'avait fait qu'empirer ses sentiments stupides à son égard. Ils se parlaient de plus en plus souvent, s'asseyaient parfois ensemble en cours et faisaient même leurs devoirs ensemble quelquefois. Mais le problème restait le même. Kyoutani avait toujours l'impression d'être incapable de trouver les mots justes quand il devait lui parler, comme si tous les progrès qu'ils avaient faits sur le terrain ne s'appliquaient plus à l'extérieur de ce cadre. Même si l'idée de passer plus de temps avec Yahaba en dehors du volley ne lui déplaisait pas, il n'était pas sûr d'être capable de le faire sans tout flanquer par terre. Quoi qu'il advienne, il était hors de question qu'il avoue ses sentiments pour lui. Premièrement, parce qu'il entendrait parler jusqu'à la fin de sa vie tellement Yahaba se foutrait de sa gueule, et deuxièmement parce qu'il n'en était pas arrivé là pour que Kyoutani détruise tout. Ça serait aussi catastrophique pour l'équipe que pour sa propre amitié avec Yahaba. Non, décidément, il ferait l'autruche jusqu'au bout.

Cette sortie foireuse au cinéma n'était qu'un exemple parmi tant d'autres. À croire qu'il était voué à ruminer son béguin ridicule pour son capitaine devant un film sur les saumons.

Sur l'écran, un pêcheur ouvrit les entrailles d'un saumon et un enfant hurla au premier rang.

\- T'es sûr que c'est préférable qu'on dise rien ? lâcha Yahaba.

Kyoutani ressentit une bouffée d'angoisse et refusa catégoriquement de tourner la tête vers lui. Soudainement, les pêcheurs qui parlaient de la pêche au saumon sauvage lui paraissaient beaucoup plus sympathiques.

\- Je vois pas de quoi tu veux qu'on –

Yahaba l'attrapa par le col de son t-shirt et Kyoutani, comme un imbécile, ne résista pas le moins du monde quand il se pencha pour l'embrasser. Cela ne dura qu'une poignée de secondes, mais l'attaquant eut le temps de voir sa vie défiler devant ses yeux. Figé sur place, il entendit à peine Yahaba lorsqu'après avoir reculé, il lui lança d'une voix à peine tremblante :

\- Voilà, de quoi je veux qu'on parle.

Plusieurs phrases lui traversèrent l'esprit.

_« Ça va pas bien ? »_

_« Je peux savoir ce qui te prend ? »_

_« Et devant les saumons, en plus ! Les saumons, en plus ! »_

Aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche et il était à peu près certain d'avoir l'air aussi rouge et stupide que les saumons sur l'écran.

Yahaba - _son coéquipier, son capitaine, son… ami ? _\- venait de l'embrasser. Et tout ce que Kyoutani était en mesure de faire c'était rougir comme une écrevisse.

Hors de question qu'on se souvienne de lui de cette façon, une fois qu'il serait incarcéré à vie pour triple meurtre.

\- T'aurais pu avoir cette idée y'a deux heures, grommela-t-il.

Et puisque sa vie n'était plus qu'une vaste blague, il embrassa Yahaba à son tour avant que ce dernier ne lui balance une des répliques sarcastiques à la con dont il avait le secret. Il n'avait jamais fait ça de sa vie et il y était sans doute nul à chier, mais Yahaba ne semblait pas s'en formaliser.

\- Je vais les étrangler dès qu'on sera sortis de là, murmura Kyoutani entre deux baisers.

Yahaba passa une main dans ses cheveux avec un sourire.

\- J'ai déjà un plan de vengeance en tête, mais chaque chose en son temps.

Kyoutani acquiesça, faisant toute confiance à son sadisme.

\- C'est toi le capitaine.

* * *

Voilà voilà, si vous avez pas la ref au clip de ME ! de taylor swift et brendon urie bah déso mais on peut pas être amis :( j'espère que ça vous a plu tout de même et on se retrouve au prochain (si vous le voulez bien) OS avec de l'USHITEN et ensuite avec du KUROSHOU meilleur ship am i right (c'était pas une question i AM right)

Aeli


End file.
